Grief and the Computer Lab
by snoozin81
Summary: Toby finds solace in the computer lab after JT's death.


Complicated, that's how most people saw the wires and metal that twisted together to make the components of a computer. The terminology alone was like a secret language. So while the other students rushed for the front doors after the final bell, Toby Isaacs ducked into the MI lab and got lost in the land of computers.

"Why are we friends again?" JT use to tease. "I swear Tobes if you turn into any more of a geek I'm going to have to find a new best friend."

With JT gone the computers had become an even bigger part of Toby's life. Before school, after school, even during lunch Toby found himself in the MI lab. Every time Mr. Simpson asked for volunteers to defragment the entire lab, Toby gratefully volunteered. It was his thing. The one thing he was really good at.

"Toby," Mr. Simpson said coming into the lab and spotting Toby sitting alone. "It's after five what are you still doing here?"

"Homework," Toby replied minimizing the internet he'd been surfing and pulling up the English paper he'd started.

Mr. Simpson offered a friendly smile, "You Tobes they call it homework for a reason, meaning it's supposed to be done at home."

Toby nodded, "I know but Ash usually has the phone line or the computer tied up besides its quieter here."

"Okay, well stay as long as you want I've got some paperwork to do anyway." He offered taking his seat behind the large desk in the front of the room.

Toby clicked the internet back up and continued his search for a long lost issue of his favorite animi series. A half an hour later he still hadn't had any luck. Mr. Simpson cleared his throat drawing Toby's attention away from the computer screen.

"Afraid you'll have to wrap it up Mr. Isaacs it's time to shut down and lock up the lab." Mr. Simpson instructed in a friendly tone a goofy grin lighting up his face.

Toby nodded and clicked off the computer returning his unopened books to his book bag before shutting down his computer.

"Want me to help shut down the lab, Mr. S?" Tobey asked pushing in his chair.

"That'd be great. Why don't you take the back row and work your way up and I'll start on the front." Mr. Simpson suggested.

Toby started on the back row shutting down all the computers working his way up. He froze when he reached the seat that JT had once upon a time occupied. Toby had avoided this area of the lab since JT's death. He still hadn't completely dealt with it having used Liberty and Mia's grief as well as his habit of surfing the web to postpone his own grief. Suddenly the suppressed emotion washed over him and Toby felt something wet slide down his cheek. He pulled out the chair and sat down hard as a gurgled sob broke loose.

"Toby?" Mr. Simpson asked in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you okay…" He paused realize a second too late where Toby had landed. The whole school had been hit hard by JT's death but Mr. Simpson's attention had only been on Emma. On helping her deal and giving her a shoulder to grieve on. He hadn't spent much time worrying about the other students, students like Toby Isaacs who had lost the one person he'd cared about most.

Mr. Simpson quickly made his way to the seat beside Toby laying a comforting hand on Toby's shoulder.

The boy continued to sob, tears silently pecking away at the keyboard in front of him. With a final shudder and a deep breath Toby spoke, "Sor…sorry, it's just sometimes it's easy to forget he's gone and then it hits you and it hurts all over again."

"Computer's can't replace people, Toby. JT's gone but he'll always be apart of you, he'll always be a part of this school." Mr. Simpson encouraged wrapping the boy in a friendly hug.

Toby nodded knowing Mr. Simpson was right. He'd been using the computers as a crutch the same way he'd always used JT's as a crutch, his connection to the real world, his looking glass into the a world he'd never belong to or in. JT was gone and he'd taken a part of Toby with him.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Mr. Simpson offered. "You can come over to the Nelson-Simpson household for dinner. You've got friend's Toby even if you can't see it."


End file.
